Eclipse of the Moon Anthologies Collection 1:Twilight Saga Fanfiction
by sheryl.roberson.9
Summary: Everyone knows that Renesmee imprinted strong on Jacob. The connection has grown even stronger between the two as they became lovers. Belle non dying thirst for love leave her no choice but to wonder about Jacob. Flower from Sheryl Collins Roberson book Flower Moon is trying to console her friend Renesmee.


Eclipse of The Moon Series 1:

Pink Friday

By

Sheryl Collins Roberson

"Then the eyes of both of them were opened, and they knew that they were naked:"

Genesis

"The Holy Bible"

Larkspur Flowers: Infidelity

The letters I have written to Hunter had been very long since I know that my emails will not reach him. He is planning everything to come to America. It has been hard to break the heart of the one alpha female wolf he knew as a companion. In fact the entire pack of the female is very mad that I am Flower. It's almost like they wish I never existed here on earth.

We have found ourselves a few miles from the place mom call nowhere. Since I grew at such a rapid speed we could not just go back to Beaumont. The coven is only a few hours away and official birth certificate was made for me by the Werewolf Counsel in England. It's funny I was born right here in America but nevertheless I am back home awaiting Hunter.

Houston is nothing like Beaumont. There are tons of highways leading everywhere. I met a close friend who has just move from Forks,

Arizona. Renesmee has been such a good friend. A few of the other werewolves told me I would love to hear her story. In fact we almost lived the same life but her prince charming is here with her. The Native American tribe hate the fact that her lover Jacob is wanting to marry a skin walker. Well Renesmee is half human and skin walker. A half vampire and half human.

It was funny because I am not even half human but what the benefits gives me as a werewolf. My mother Penny was a witch and father Jave a werewolf. I was happy she felt it was such an honor to meet me. I was happy to know that she sees Hunter coming into my life since I made a huge imprint on him in England. I guess that is why I still write not knowing if he gets the letters or not

I find myself sitting waiting by the phone for that one time I speak to him. Renesmee is like my best friend. Mom joke around that she's another Stormy. Renesmee is not wild nor do she know magic. I just hope that Hunter get here soon. That soon is not never.

"Flower, I know one day he will get one of the letters you mail this week." my mother remarked opening the door.

"I just wanted to put my nerves at an ease. " I put down the pen on my paper while mother hugged me tightly.

"This was plan for centuries and faith nor fate has nothing to do with your destiny." mother held me close as I thought about the time standing before the Werewolf Counsel when the pack of the alpha male made a pled for Hunter to be with her till she die.

It is true one day she will die. Since I am Flower I will live to the day of my destiny has end or maybe my heart weight light. It was sure to keep father alive. We could hear

him during the midnight hours our last few days in England fighting the forest. Everyone knew he has never been that angry since the time way before our time in Egypt.

"Your friend is here and now you have your real slumber parties of people you chosen." mother said patting me on the shoulder.

Jacob was going back for just a few days to see everyone. I felt really human to actual have a friend spend girl time. It was actually girl talk about men. Most of all I wanted to help change the mind of the tribe. Renesmee mother Belle felt a little envy and was totally against them being together. Maybe somehow though the tons of Book of Shadows we could change their minds. I thought about bring great grandmother to Forks to talk to her mother.

The feeling for father Edward had change about Belle after visiting Vienne. He had found another female who grew attached to him and for the time he was studying aboard for a few months another college woman enter in. Jacob spend a lot of time as the norm helping out with Belle and Renesmee. Belle felt herself growing back to him as before when Edward first left. Jacob shared intimately that his feeling for Belle was all gone after he laid eyes on her. It bought him to his knees and he saw them running freely together as a couple. That he felt that the whole reason of him ever meeting Belle was Renesmee and this whole treaty thing would end like we have here. Everyone roam freely under the rules of the human man and each leader of the world not known to mortals. That is why I was born. I will help to bring all leaders under one rule and one government that human man and monster will live side by side.

"Ms. Shehata is pretty cool." Renesmee replied as I walked down the stairs.

"She's only twenty- one with a daughter almost her age." I replied walking toward Renesmee to give her a hug huge.

"Belle is going to be younger than me forever since my kind do grow old as humans." she gave me a hug back.

Renesmee always wants to make sure that she leaves an imprint. That is fine with me. We walked to the study of the home where we kept tons of history books of magic. Some spells past down for centuries in the coven and voodoo. I was lucky that the coven allow me to have a few from every witch. The area was always dim with a few lights, cauldrons, and many spell items.

" I know nothing about magic, this is so strange cause vampires actually are given powers naturally." Renesmee said picking up a few interesting items.

" That is how the human witch stay stronger than the immortals because they have learn to capture every power that is known to man." I threw one book aside in search of the perfect spell.

"I hope my mother doesn't love Jacob."

The room grew in silence. I felt the shape pain in her chest stable her as she softly press light on her blouse. Edward had cheated on Belle though love making with another vampire he knew long time ago. She was not just any college woman. The love for Belle had not drifted away entirely from him. I could see the past very clear watching for a moment. My powers was never limited to seeing the future but also seeing the past. Edward had enough love in heart for both of them. It was hard for him as thou he was dying but never die. He was naked among those who could feel it among the Cullen. He could not love them both the same at the same moment. He would love one and neglect the other. Renesmee should be please that his punishment of going to Vienne will leave cut his heart deep after returning to Belle.

"Come on now she's your mom." I sat another book of shadow over to pick up another.

"We were riding motorcycles, and that moment when Jacob went into the store to grab a drink for us mother's lips almost touch his." Renesmee sat down pull her hair back out of her face.

I stop everything for that moment. Renesmee right eye cried blood and her left eye cried out watery tears. This was such a big mess between these families. A mother torn between to lovers. One trying to protect her of the forbidden apple and the others trying to find love in darkness. The darkness won. A child born between two worlds of vampires and tribal magic werewolves. Long as Edward was beside Belle, she could always use the excuse to not want to be a murderer. If Jacob would taste upon Belle's blood he would lose the magic given to him though the tribe to protect him. He too will be a vampire.

"Belle was human when she carried you, and that human love she had for her baby in her womb will never leave her heart even now." I remark as I sat by her trying to see as much as I could though the past.

I focus giving her a tissue slowly on that night that she expected Belle's feeling. Belle pull away from her desire or loneness. She just wanted to be console but yet still unsure of Edward.

"The spell I am going to be able to communicate to their souls but it will be hard for vampires since they never sleep." I remarked. I knew I could reach tribe's heart but no idea on Edward.

"Anything, I am willing to leave behind my father and mother to be with him." she dried her eyes to look me in the face.

"Jacob leaving the tribe and you leaving the Cullen might be the answer."

"Your father can change Jacob into the werewolf without magic?" she questioned.

I was very unsure why she would ask that one question. It was one thing to use magic as the witches do to change into a werewolf but to be curse is eternity. I felt Renesmee vibes about her mother very unpleasant. She would do anything to keep Jacob love for herself. I thought to myself for a moment. This would be a moment for great grandmother wisdom and maybe her meeting Renesmee's parent would help. Maybe magic was not a need at all.

"Jacob is going back and invite your parents to come to a gathering." I suggested but this was the only hope for the nocturnal birds.

"I guess we should be looking at wedding planners than in a room of books." a smile appeal on her face.

"You sound like my grandmother." I shook my head.

It was my grandmother to have a big wedding since Penny is known to braking tradition. This give me more time to set up this gathering to speak to mother and everyone. I had time on my hands until Werewolves Counsel sees it is better for Hunter to be home with me for man and monster to walk side by side in harmony.

Heart's Ease : Remember Me?

It was nice to see great grandmother from New Orleans. She had been visiting Italy for awhile. A few things she had to get off her chest. I never knew what that meant. Mother said never ask her because her kind are not predictable. She embrace me with a hug and kiss like most French people do.

"I never forget to bring you something from Europe and you will love it when everything is settle with Hunter."

I watched her as she entered the living room. I wanted her here alone. This matter was serious. I did not know how to ask her to a coach of experience between vampires. I did not understand how vampires love. This will give me the opportunity to learn.

" Great great grandmother.." she put her finger on my lips.

" The great is enough but no one should never hear that from you." it was one of the rules that was kept among us since vampires at anytime they change will go back to adult youth appearance.

"Michelle, I need your help to fix to lovers that are your kind."

"Love is strange as a human, worst when it's a witch, and dreadful as a vampire." she took off her fur coat and her high heels.

" My friend Renesmee family is in trouble."

" Vampires seen to desire love like blood. It's hard for others to understand such brutal killers can love deeper than a human man." I watched her drink from her cup.

I try not to judge the sight of blood in the straw. I sat a distance from her to read more into her emotions. Why after such a great trip to Europe she would be disappointed about the word love. Did something that I should know about Hunter? Will Hunter not be mines ever?

"What are you trying to figure out little girl?" as she lighted a cigarette. " Never can taste the addiction like before again but I guess a habit or fashion.

I read her at that moment. She traveled to see a man. The man that turned her. Many of us knew the answer of the obsession of his passion for Michelle. It seen that great great grandmother had grew to love him as well. I could feel in her soul that remain in the body she felt it was unfair to be murder and for him to grow out of love with her.

" My friend father is drifting away or torn." I said as she put out her cigarette. " The mother was once had feeling for the man she loves and the are vampires."

" It's horrible thing, because our love has no limits as a vampires."

" I need for you to talk to them but most of all to her mother to find out how deep the passion between her and Jacob." I ask as waiting in silence for a second.

" I could try to find out how she feels about both, what is the father's name?"

"Edward."

" It figures that name ." Michelle grab her cup to take a drink one more time. I was not going to ask her what she meant. I will follow what the coven advise me.

Michelle die to become a vampire but never lost her own magic. It was clear until I am Hunter is together will be a strong force. At this point I am vulnerable to make someone who was extreme strong in magic mad. She can not control her animal side after changing.

"Please do not take your feeling out on Edward." I said as I felt a little anxiety after thinking about my statement. She stared for a second.

" The dreadful vampire who change me was name Edward." she stood to her feet. " I must be going so when?"

"Friday." I rush to say.

I could feel the vibes surrounding great great grandmother emotions today. Italy seen like a horrible vacation spot for anyone. It frighten me to think back of the letter I wrote to Hunter today. I try to write everyday in hope that one reach him. I will see him again. I could not imagine never having a soul mate. I learn that vampires have no soul mates. My mother always said eat now but cry later. The lustful temptation is so hard for them to deny that is why they stay in pairs. A lonely vampire is only in search for three things. Those three things is life from blood, the next destiny in eternal life on earth, and some one to love on ride there. I imagine Belle was never told that divorce decree do not exist in the after life on earth but change certificates. Belle never knowing all Edwards secrets. Finding out he was a killer of the night before a more conventional way of living was approach thought the blood bank. Have he ever had lovers on the ride to Forks before he arrived that had to been lonely during destiny.

April 4, 2015

Total Eclipse of the Moon

The almanac was correct and the coven. The total eclipse of the moon was able to be seen in Houston, Texas. It was a fact that we will be able to see the entire eclipse from start to finish. Everyone in Forks will see the moon rise with the eclipse already in progress. The moon will leave umbra at about 9:45am.

"This is a sign." Penny stood beside me staring up at the sky.

" Tonight is a big party for me." I response to mother trying to see the eclipse.

"Mother always said the moon eclipse is a day where all truth will be reveal." father hugged my mother tightly.

I knew how Renesmee felt. It was such a good feeling to see your parents together and in love. I could never see mother loving Hunter. It's a betrayal beyond any child's imagination. Looking in the sky I knew I should enjoy this moment for seven-two minutes. The next eclipse of the moon will not be seen by Texas. I guess all the truth will be release in September for the western Earth. This will be our chance behind the pink moon, pink Friday to be honest. The one chance the moon is fully illuminated by the daylight. I can understand why the witches felt all secrets will come out in the open.

It was costly to buying O type blood from the underground market and rare steak from at a catering. I read though tons of books trying to find things that would enhance love. I need everything to help Renesmee. Edward and Belle have to stay connected. I have text Michelle all day. Edward friend lover in Vienne will have to find someone else. Jacob deserve Renesmee. He could be the one. The only man that has accepted her as hybrid child. Any other human or vampire would discriminate her uniqueness.

I order flowers for an evocative room scent. I am not sure if vampires can smell. Nevertheless, everyone else will feel the romance in the air with oranges as fruits and jasmine decorated nicely on the table. I decided to do a seating arrangements. Of course I will put mother and father at each end of the table to control any mess I could had created. I will place all vampires by each other. I will sit Edward's between Belle and Michelle. I will place Jacob between Renesmee and grandmother. I just hope Hunter would be here to sit next to me as I sit next grandmother. This way I can read Belle thoughts on Jacob seated across the table.. I hope that Michelle our own Greek mythology Athena will be able to be of wisdom and not war tonight. That one line that linger though all our texts. It is important to keep Belle as her partner.

Geranium Flowers: Unexpected Meeting

The evening dinner was perfect as planned. We were waiting to meet Renesmee's mother and father. Grandmother had set the food as directed while we played Midnight Sonnet from a classical music CD. Michelle's was getting a few makeup touches from mother upstairs. She always wanted to hide the hidden mark of her battle that place nicely on her neck when she refuse to drink. She was left with the last decision to face the elders in her past life or remain on earth.

I made sure I had red wine for all of us who dare not drink blood pure. Werewolves enjoyed rare meat and our one fully witch grandmother will be having only a salad. The occasion made no one feel out of place. The little things will not be problem at all. In fact all the differences cover with rosy colored wine glasses.

Our party guests arrived as expected on time. Belle was beautiful as her name as she wore her black dress well. She gave a very warm smile turning to Edward as he smile back. I could see why Renesmee would be insecure about her. She did not look a day older than eighteen. Edward as charming could past for a high school senior or a freshman college like my mother. There was Jacob opening the door for Renesmee. They actually looked like the older among the travelers. I saw a lot of her mother features as she stood close to her awaiting Jacob. The look Edward given to Jacob was outside the worries about his daughter.

"It is nice to find a knowledgeable man like myself." my father Jave said shaking the hand of Edward.

"It's funny what you learn after years." he remarked placing his arms around Belle's waist. "This is my wife Belle."

I stood as the introduction continue from a distance. Renesmee race in to give me a chick hug while I watch her eyes light up signaling Jacob. He was muscles everywhere. He was not quick to make conversation. Renesmee whispered in his ears to assure him that he was among other werewolves.

"Hi." I was happy to hear those words come from Jacob mouths.

Everyone had taken their seat as we all waited for Michelle.

"Michelle could take another hour our prima Donna, so let's enjoy." grandmother began to past the wine.

"Renesmee has talk a lot about you Flower." Edward replied looking over at his daughter smiling.

" We actually met at the post office." I remarked. " She was frighten people knew she ran away with someone special and I was writing someone special."

" Avoiding emails because it arrive in just a few minutes." Belle said staring with dismay of Renesmee. "The tribe has never been fine with our kind."

" Everyone came together to save my life and everyone should be happy for us." Renesmee put her fork down.

"What your mother is trying to say?" Edward sighed but interrupted.

"No one wants to know how you feel." Jacob gave one look at Edward.

I knew that their were a lot of bad emotions between them since Belle. I could read Jacob thoughts and action so well. He lost Belle and Belle had given him someone else to protect. Now Edward wants to take it all away.

"Everyone should be eating and arguing make a sour stomach over dinner." Michelle said walking in with her purple dress.

Michelle stood still for a moment in her steps. The look on Edward's face was more unexplainable. It was as thou he had seen a ghost. Edward's head shook left to right only slightly. Belle to furious at Jacob comment that no one actual caught Edward's response. Michelle walked as thou she was walking on needles but there was no reason to tiptoe. She pulled the chair from under the table and sat quietly beside Edward.

"Not to many people sour but Edward." Jacob said as he cut into the rare steak with a knife.

Edward grab his head while Belle took a sip of blood that filled her wine glass. Renesmee was at tears while her eyes filled. Dr. Jave Shehata, my father look at me with a stared. Most of the time I knew that I was doing something wrong when he given me this look.

" Please excuse me, I need a breathe of fresh air." Edward said as Belle grab his hands as he stood from the table.

This was the time for Michelle to talk to him about staying with Belle. I tap my fork louder on the dinner plate. Michelle looked more frighten than I ever saw her before. She looked at my mother and grandmother. Michelle, my great great grandmother could not fail her own lineage. Michelle stood up and walked out the door to speak to Edward.

"Why you did not tell me Edward?" Michelle said standing near Edward looking up at the stars.

" Would you understand that we move to Forks and I fell in love with some high school girl." he shook his head as he kept looking up. " All the vampires in the west had wrote books about the child born to a human and a vampire."

"You turn me and leave me in New Orleans and Italy was all lies."

"You know I could not go back to Vatican if word ever got out." Edward began to cry tears of blood. " I tried leaving her and after I had to decide between both of you I was going to die."

"Why didn't you?" Michelle said folding her arms.

"Belle came when you refuse me."

The noise I made with the door blew my cover that I had followed Michelle outside. I had heard everything without looking into neither one of their past. Edward was Michelle's Edward. It was clear that Italy was a meeting place for both of them. In fact, Edward had lied all this time to Michelle that he was also in Europe. This explain why Michelle rooted for me so hard for Hunter at the Werewolves Counsel. She wanted me to have the one thing she miss most and that was Edward.

"My great great grand daughter knows I was in love." Michelle said grabbing a lighter from her bra to light a cigarette. " A man who decides between her new friends mother who been here for years."

" Say it." Edward turn to Michelle. " I bind you to me but not me to you and now I am in love with Belle."

"Why ask her to go to Italy if Belle's the one woman for you now?" I stood in defense of Michelle.

"Didn't I tell you vampire love is repulsive, we long for loves in our past because we never forget them." Michelle said blowing smoke into the air.

"Belle needs me."

" You lie to me and make believe you still love me." Michelle scream throwing her cigarette into Edward's face. " When was you going to tell me about Belle?"

I watched the light of the cigarette that had fallen to the ground light go out. It was not at all Michelle running from Edward but him running away from her. Why after all this obsession to change her to a bird of the night fill in anything for him. I was angry more than I can explain. Renesmee wanted her mother to stay in love with Edward because she is in love with Jacob. Michelle is in love Edward. I knew my father was correct. I thought was solving a problem but it just started.


End file.
